


Wedding Night

by Hiddenfaithy



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroat, F/F, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Intimacy, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Large Breasts, Magic dick, Oral Sex, Penetration, Pregnancy Kink, Slow Dancing, Solitude, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Wedding Night, amazon sized woman, cured serana, deep penetration, lesbian couple, newly wed, non-vampire serana, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenfaithy/pseuds/Hiddenfaithy
Summary: Commission. Freshly married brides Serana and Do'Laika, celebrate their new union in their home. With a bit of magical assistance, they set forth to begin their new life, and family.
Relationships: Female Khajiit Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Kudos: 52





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonsoul1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsoul1/gifts).



> Commission for dragonsoul1 of their Dragonborn with Serana.

The sounds of festivities had grown quiet in Solitude. No more did the cheers of jubilation echo through the cobblestone streets, bouncing off the spiraling buildings and carrying on the wind. Instead, the celebration that had just swept through the capital had come to a more private and intimate conclusion. Come morning there would be cleaning to do, weddings were serious business after all and even more so for a hero. The union of one such Dragonborn, Do’Laika, and Serana Volkihar had been cause for much celebration. The entire city had come to witness the wedding, with Do’Laika’s two sisters helping organize the whole affair. While the trio shared much, to include being Dovahkiin, this was a moment just for Do’Laika.

Now, alone in their new home as a married couple, they were swaying gently in their bedroom. The Bard College had happily performed for the wedding, giving a beautiful ambiance throughout the event. Now, those tunes repeated in their heads, the pair humming softly along to the phantom noises. They were still dressed in their wedding wear. A beautiful silk gown clung to Serana’s shoulders with a plunging neckline that gave her new wife an easy view of her bountiful chest. Intricate lace patterns had been sown in, depicting suns, moons, and stars. 

Inversely, Do’Laika wore something more akin to what a man would, though it had been fitting for her impressive form. Well over half a foot taller than her nordic love, Do’Laika had to lean her head down for their brows to brush. It had a hole cut for her beautiful tail which curled around their legs in order to hold Serana even closer to her. It accented her golden-white fur perfectly, depictions of Meridia sown along the lapels and waist. She’d undone a good number of buttons to let her chest enjoy a bit more freedom, fluff slightly obscuring her cleavage. 

Humming still, Do’Laika led Serana in their slow dance. Golden eyes admired Serana’s gorgeousness as they moved. One mighty hand rested on Serana’s lower back, while the other was clasped with her much smaller hand. Do’Laika was nothing less than corded muscle on top of bulk and fur. Serana was rather tall for a nord, and yet her love towered above her. They kept dancing, a purr rumbling through Do’Laika as they went. Serana tucked her head against the khajiit’s chest, appreciating the softness that yielded to her. The deep vibrations of her purring love made a giggle escape Serana. She was utterly caught up in their love.

A clawed hand carefully pulled at the gown Serana wore, trying to slide it off her shoulder entirely. A smirk pulled across the former vampire’s face, and she tugged at Do’Laika’s clothing in turn. They stripped slowly, exploring the way fabric folded across them, admiring every curve and flaw. When they were both nude, Serana cupped Do’Laika’s cheek, green eyes fixated on the scar near her right eye. The brave woman had earned it in the fight with Harkon, the battle in which Serana could hold back her feelings no longer. They had come a long way since then, their love only growing all the stronger bringing them to this moment.

They kissed slowly, a certain sacredness to this moment. It was far from the first time they had ever laid together, but this was their first time as a married couple. It made them give pause as if trying to commit the moment to eternal memory. Serana gave a bubbly laugh, and Do’Laika purred louder. There was no doubt about how they felt for one another.

Stepping out of the discarded clothing, the duo danced towards the bed in the center of the room. Its green bedding was soft as they lay together, the wood groaning a little beneath the weight of the titan of a khajiit. Do’Laika hovered above Serana, golden eyes lidded with anticipation. Serana smiled invitingly and stroked her cheek. Purring still, Do’Laika lowered herself enough for their lips to meet, soft and curious feeling for the both of them. Like a fire that was building from only a single ember, they grew more impassioned. Hips rubbed together while hands explored bare skin and exposed fur.

Serana guided one of Do’Laika’s hands between her legs, the patch of dark hair making a familiar thrill race through her love. Padded fingers carefully rubbed at the slickening lips, claws safely tucked away. A groan bubbled out of Serana at the sensation, her hips twitching and a hand gripping an impressive shoulder. “Yes,” came a needy voice, urging her wife on. A seductive growl surrounded Serana as Do’Laika licked her way down to one of Serana’s boobs. She swirled her tongue around a pert pink nipple, the subtle sandpaper quality thrilling Serana even more so. Her free hand took hold of the unattended boob and began to massage it. Serana whimpered and bit her lip, chest rising as pleasure ran across her body.

They went for a little bit longer, Do’Laika steadily warming up Serana. Once she was satisfied that Serana was wet enough, and the brunette was demanding more, Do’Laika pulled back. “You still want this, right?” Do’Laika asked with her Cyrodiilic accent.

Serana gave a heavy nod, huffing with desire. “I want you, I want us… I want a family. A good one. If it doesn’t work this time… then we’ll just have to keep trying.” She rubbed their hips together overtly, cheeks flushed and sweat already dripping down her body. Do’Laika gave a toothy grin. “Of course… We can do even more afterward too.”

“I like that,” Do’Laika said, a bit flustered at Serana’s forwardness. Despite her charming personality, many a woman having laid with her, something about Serana disarmed her of that. Perhaps it was the way she moved, fluid and confident. Or maybe it was the way her brow arched when she was amused, the glint of humor in once sunset eyes. It hadn't been long after Harkon’s defeat that Serana had come to terms with her immortality and asked for them to find a cure. Do’Laika had been there for her every step of the way, a literal shoulder to cry on, a lifeline in the storm that was her soul.

“I love you,” Serana whispered as if they hadn’t just proclaimed it to the whole of Nirn. It was a tender, intimate whisper, not out of fear, but reverence. This moment was just for them, and their future.

“I love you so much,” Do’Laika replied with equal weight. “Let me show you.”

A small, excited nod was given. Do’Laika inhaled slowly, focusing on her magic. A golden light began to ripple into existence, wavering as if underwater as they swirled around Do’Laika. Serana gaped as fur stood on end, golden eyes became miniature suns, and a twinkling noise buzzed through the air. The ribbons wove down tight cords of muscle to coalesce at the base of her groin. Do’Laika growled lustfully as the light took a phallic shape, new sensations overwhelming her mind. Instinct threatened to take over, but she kept her focus. There was a brief flash as the spell ended, and the twinkling exploded away in a rush.

In place of her pussy was a nine-inch cock, more humanoid in appearance though there was a distinct wildness to it that made Serana gulp. A pair of testicles hung beneath, a potent musk surrounding them. Do’Laika panted as she tried to reel herself in, but the foreign flesh made that impossible. Before she could move, Serana had taken it in hand. A sharp hiss sprung from Do’Laika, and she began to pump into Serana’s palm. Lust roiled throughout her body, boiling in her blood while her vision swam. Do’Laika thrusted swiftly, Serana eagerly assisting. 

She tugged on Do’Laika’s thwapping tail and with a yelp, the khajiit slid closer to Serana’s face. Now within reach, Serana licked the hot head and Do’Laika choked on air. Her hips bucked forward and Serana was swift to open her mouth to allow the thick, long dick entrance. Do’Laika growled once more, bending over Serana with a building lust that was blinding. She shifted to a squat while Serana comfortably tilted her head back. Do’Laika briefly glanced down the length of her beloved, beautiful breasts on display, and lower half no longer attended to. Serana gave a mischievous smirk and cupped her own boobs, playing with the nipples, and making encouraging noises.

Any restraint was lost at that, and Do’Laika sheathed her new cock in her lover's mouth and throat. The roar that came from her was primal and powerful. Thrilled, Serana reciprocated with instinctual noises. Thick  _ plaps  _ accompanied huffs and grunts as she deepthroated the Dragonborn. Her pace was far from slow, instead pounding deep into the slick walls of her beloved. With each thrust her balls slapped against Serana’s face, who seemed drunk off the musk, giggling occasionally when she couldn’t see due to it. The pressure was building within, heat flashing over them both. Do’Laika gasped, feeling herself dance along the edge of release.

She pulled out, confusing Serana, then clamored around to properly straddle her love. The lazy smile Serana wore only thrilled her all the more. With as much speed as safely possible, Do’Laika lined herself up and penetrated Serana. They moaned together like animals, salivating as if they had just tasted ambrosia. Inch by inch she sunk into Serana’s inner core, overwhelming heat kissing her along the way. Pulsating, twitching, she was already near to her climax. Through the fog of lust, she growled with determination. She wanted Serana above all to feel like this, lost in clouds of ecstasy.

Finally, she bottomed out and yowled in triumph. Serana threw her head back, groaning in equal passion. It was only the beginning. With the skill of a battle-hardened paladin, Do’Laika went at a pace even faster than earlier. Hips and ass came together and parted with heavy  _ plaps _ and Do’Laika gripped her wife as if Serana was the only other person in existence. Serana held onto her, hips moving with equal fervor. Sweat dripped down her body, heat roiling in her core while her thoughts became a haze of instinct.

“Fuck,” Serana’s voice tilted, ricocheting off the stone walls. “Fuck!”

Do’Laika couldn’t find the words to say something, instead, a low growl of approval answered Serana’s rising profanities. Do’Laika was unrelenting and as strong as a dragon. Serana was melting around her, any semblance of nobility stripped away with each thrust. Her beautiful breasts bounced with the motion, Serana groping herself as she had earlier still. Her half-lidded green eyes focused on the way Do’Laika’s larger chest bounced as well, beautiful and caught in a perfect rhythm of motion. It was just as intoxicating as the smell. She felt like she was drowning in love, desperate for more. The whimpering noises she made brought a stir to her new wife, who intensified her efforts.

“So… close!” Serana informed her love. Do’Laika huffed, tongue lolling slightly from the workout. “Please, just a little more!” Heat and pleasure swelled in her core as she was penetrated, the intent made perfectly clear. “Please!” Do’Laika buried herself to the hilt one last time, threw her head back, and roared so loud the bed shook. Serana joined her in the scream, back rising as her legs twitched around golden-white fur. Warmth filled her core, seeping through every crevice of her being. She felt herself break, soaring into the heavens as she took each hefty splurge of cum. Claws dug into her body, while her beautiful giantess of a wife filled her with seed. 

Hope filled Serana’s chest next to the overwhelming sensations of such a powerful climax. She could feel the sticky warmth keep going, so much of Do’Laika to give. Their hearts connected, eyes locked in ecstasy, souls reaching out for one another as they made complete and utter love. Perhaps the magic from earlier had made her a bit too prolific, but neither of them complained as Do’Laika’s cock kept cumming. Serana’s inner walls milked her for every drop, determined to be sated only by the kahjiit’s seed. Cum began to leak out onto the green blanket, leaving trails down Serana’s inner thighs. Serana twitched, core pulsating as they became one. 

A garden had been prepared, the soil fertile and well-watered. All it needed was the seed, which now came in a torrent determined to grow into new life. There was no doubt in Serana’s mind that their two halves were mixing, sperm and egg unifying to create life. The thought of bearing Do’Laika’s child made love rush over her once more and she cried out. Still hot cum filled her, a sea of seed for a child to be born from. More cum spilled out, spurting out from the pressure onto the bed and feline thighs.

“That’s it,” croaked Serana, “give me all of it. I want your child, I want a family.”

Growling, Do’Laika complied. She gave one last thrust, and what remained came forth to assure Serana would be with child. Slowly the flood began to slow until it stopped altogether. They remained still, breathing rapidly and swimming in the aftermath. Finally, Do’Laika flopped onto Serana, tender kisses shared between them. Serana gave a throaty chuckle and nuzzled against her soft furred neck. “Gods that was… something else.”

“Give me just a few and I’ll be ready to assure you are with child,” whispered Do’Laika as she caught her breath. She was still within Serana, cock twitching in pulsating warmth.

Serana nipped her ear, and their eyes locked. “Oh my love, there is no way I’m leaving this bed otherwise.”

Smiling, Do’Laika kissed her. Tongued mingled and hands explored sensitive bodies. When they pulled apart, the lust was already rebuilding within golden eyes. “To our family,” she said tenderly as her hips started rocking.

“To our family.”


End file.
